mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Regrouping in Ponyville Guard attack.png|The guards, charging at Nightmare Moon Royal guards defeated s01e02.png Eavesdrop.png|* Tap tap* Applejack don't you S01E02.png Applejack S01E02.png At the cliff Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png Whut.png Applejack3 S01E03.png|Hang on Twilight! Applejack10 S01E02.png Applejack4 S01E02.png|Let go. Applejack6 S01E02.png Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight S01E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png The manticore Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Rarity 3.PNG|Take that you ruffian! Rarity 2.PNG Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png ponies charge.jpg|Charge! Fluttershy with group S01E02.png Fluttershy taming beast S01E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|Hair by Manticore Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png Twilight think FS kindness E2-W2.png Scary trees Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png Twilight tell me E2-W2.png Twilight how she got there E2-W2.png Twilight and there E2-W2.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Twilight laugh E2-W2.png Fluttershy_not_scared_anymore_S01E02.png Fluttershy and tree S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png Pinkie Pie smiile S01E02.png The sea serpent Main ponies wet.png|The main ponies, soaked by the Sea Serpent Serpenrarity.png|Rarity and the sea serpent. Applejack shocked S01E02.png Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png Twilight think Rare act E2-W2.png Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png Twilight see progress E2-W2.png Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png The bridge Twilight almost there E2-W2.png Twilight near fall E2-W2.png Twilight saved by RD E2-W2.png Twilight just look up E2-W2.png Shadowbolts01.png Dashtempt.png Twilight oh no E2-W2.png Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png In the castle Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Friendship is Magic, part 2_16_9.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. Fluttershy carrying stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy carrying one of the elements. Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png Twilight book said E2-W2.png Twilight not sure E2-W2.png Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png Twilight magic use E2-W2.png Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png Twilight hmph E2-W2.png Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png Attempt.png Twilight one spark E2-W2.png Twilight spark E2-W2.png Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png Twilight did it work E2-W2.png Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png Twilight where six element E2-W2.png Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png Twilight frighted E2-W2.png Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png Twilight right here E2-W2.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Elementofloyalty.png Twilight but it did E2-W2.png Twilight different kind E2-W2.png Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png Twilight there it is E2-W2.png The spark.JPG The element of magic.JPG Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG Applejack13 S01E02.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Mane6 Epic mode S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity with her element Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Fluttershy with her element Pinkie Pie looka t mine! S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack with thier elements Rdep2s1.png|Rainbow Dash with her element Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element Twilight's crown.png Applejack15 S01E02.png Applejack14 S01E02.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1 E2.png Twilight you told E2-W2.png Friendshipismagicpart2(2).png Celestia Luna Sorry S1 E2.png Pinkie Pie rivers of tears S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Party! Derpy Hooves and Heartstrings s01e02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Heartstrings. Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png Luna and Celestia 1x02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.PNG|I guess this is goodbye Mane6 together S01E02.png|Or not! Twilight friends S1E02.png Newmission.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Friendship is Magic, part 2 images